villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Konan
Konan is a villain in the manga and anime Naruto, serving as the secondary antagonist in the Tale of Jiraiya The Gallant arc and in the Pain's Assault arc. She was the only kunoichi in the Akatsuki and the partner of Nagato. She later became the leader of Amegakure after defecting from Akatsuki. She is voiced by Atsuko Tanaka in the Japanese version, and by Dorothy Elias-Fahn in the English dubbed version. Personality Much like her partner, Nagato, Konan is very stoic, calm, and level-headed. She was much more cheerful as child before traumatic events led her to become a very serious person. She is very taciturn never spoke during Akatsuki meetings. She does seem to be more empathetic than most other Akatsuki members, as she appears sad whenever she has been reminded of her past, and was concerned with the safety of her teammates. She is also very loyal to Pain, having complete faith in him and doing his bidding without question. Appearance Konan has blue hair, amber eyes, ultramarine eye shadow, and a labret piercing. Konan's eyelashes are shown to be a diagonal line at the bottom corner of her eyes, but in the anime, they are shown to be three distinctive lines. She has worn a large light blue paper flower in her hair since she was a child. Her facial expression is usually neutral, though usually protests or looks worried when Nagato performs a jutsu that would debilitate him. She wears the Akatsuki cloak and her Akatsuki ring on her right middle finger, the kanji on her ring means White. She wears orange nail polish. As a child, Konan was seen wearing an array of simple clothing. When living with Jiraiya, she is seen wearing a karate top and skirt bottom, with a pouch she wore at the front of her outfit to carry her paper. When Konan, Yahiko and Nagato began to make Akatsuki, Konan wears a black cloak with purple stockings and high-heels, as well as an mid section guard similar to that of Samui and an Amegakure headband, the only time period Konan's been seen wearing one. Abilities Konan is an S-rank kunoichi and her skills were held in high regard by her partner, Pain. She has an amazing natural talent for origami. As a child, after training with Jiraiya, she was able to form paper weapons infused with her chakra. Tobi highly underestimated her during their combat, leading him to lose his right arm and half of his mask in the process. She studied Tobi's techniques and did countless simulations, which further demonstrates how experienced she is. Even Tobi expressed surprise that he was forced to rely on the forbidden Izanagi to survive her final assault at the cost of his left eye. Konan has shown a natural talent for origami, even developing it into her main ninjutsu. She has created a unique transformation technique called Dance of the Shikigami, which can turn her entire body and clothing into thousands of sheets of paper, which she can control at will and form into any shape or color. To travel long distances, she can fold them into butterflies or planes for powered flight, and to attack, she hardens the sheets and fold them into arrows and shuriken. She can also restrain opponents by blanketing them in sheets, thus restricting their movement and asphyxiating them. Befitting (and likely inspiring) her title as Angel the papers can also form large wings for further weaponry, though she is capable of hovering without them. Despite being made of paper, Jiraiya's Fire Release: Flame Bullet, which was empowered by oil, didn't even damage her. The power of the paper attacks could even overpower a fire attack. Konan is susceptible to oil-based attacks, which stick to her and keep her paper from unfolding, although she is not hampered to the same extent by water, as shown when Pain had his summon use Water Release: Violent Bubble Wave on her to wash the oil off, as well as when she was fighting against Tobi in the rain. Konan can make Paper Clones that she could use to fight in her place. She could hide explosive tags in them so that they would explode, and catch an enemy off guard. Konan's ultimate jutsu is the Paper Person of God Technique, which can split a large lake. The technique contained six hundred billion explosive tags that would explode for a full ten minutes, which forced Tobi to use Izanagi to survive since his intangibility only lasts for five minutes. Konan has been shown to be able to produce and fold enough paper to mimic environmental surroundings, allowing her and those of her choosing to hide in places one normally wouldn't be able to. Konan's favored origami form are flowers; she wears one in her hair, gives a bouquet to Naruto as a sign of peace, and covers the bodies of Yahiko and Nagato in them. These paper flowers are dependent on Konan's chakra to maintain. As her chakra levels drop, the flowers lose their form and fall apart. Biography Background When she was young, Konan's family was killed in the Second Great Ninja War. Left on her own, Konan eventually found Yahiko and the two worked together to survive. The two later found a dying Nagato and the three became very good friends. They were later taught ninjutsu by Jiraiya, who left them on their own was confident they could take care of themselves. Years later, Konan and her friends met Obito Uchiha, posing as Madara Uchiha, and later Zetsu. Soon after, Konan, Nagato and Yahiko formed the Akatsuki and quickly became known for their strength and effectiveness, with news of their actions even reaching Jiraiya. Hanzo, the leader of Amegakure, feared that they would overthrow him and hired Hidden Leaf's Danzō Shimura to capture Konan and force Nagato to let her die or kill Yahiko. However, Yahiko instead killed himself to save Nagato the guilt. Nagato would later avenge Yahiko's death as Pain. Staying by Nagato's side, Konan and Nagato allied themselves with Obito, who would later go by the name Tobi. Because Pain made himself appear as a god to the Hidden Rain Village's residents, Konan was labeled by the villagers as an angel. Plot Like her fellow Akatsuki members, Konan attends their meetings yet says nothing during the meetings and sealing rituals. Eventually, learning that Jiraiya infiltrated the Hidden Rain Village, Konan confronted and battled him until Pain arrived to deal with their former mentor. Soon after, Konan accompanied Pain during his attack on the Hidden Leaf Village with order to spare no-one as she engaged Shino Aburame and his kin before falling back when Pain is about to devastate the village to her horror as it would effect Nagato's health. Remaining by Nagato's side for the duration of the attack, Konan stood by as Naruto confronts Nagato and was witnessed to the boy, a fellow student of Jiraiya, convincing them that there is still good in the world. Taking Nagato and Yahiko's corpses, Konan tells Naruto her time in the Akatsuki is over and the Hidden Rain Village will help Naruto achieve the peace she and her friends attempted to achieve. With Nagato's death, Konan became the new leader of the Hidden Rain Village. But later, learning of Tobi sneaking into the village to obtain Nagato's Rinnegan eyes, Konan battles the manipulator to the point of attempting a suicide attack that he manages to avert. But though Konan managed to surround Tobi with 600 billion paper bombs, with the explosion lasting ten minutes to ensure he dies, the masked ninja escapes harm by using the Izanagi and stabs her with a pipe. He then subjects her to a genjutsu to force her into revealing the location of Nagato's resting place, with Konan dead by the time the genjutsu fades. ''Rock Lee & His Ninja Pals'' Konan appeared in the chibi spin-off Rock Lee & His Ninja Pals. She appeared in Episode 38, alongside with Pain, arriving at their hideout. After Sasori introduces Lee to her, she starts to walk to him. Deidara then panics and mentions that Konan is smart and is not easily fooled. Instead of hurting Lee, she gave him a boquet of origami flowers as a gift, but still doesn't trust him much like Itachi and Kisame. Later after Deidara unintentionally bombs Sasori in the face, Sasori tries to teach him a lesson by summoning his Third Kazekage but accidentally drags her, as well as Kisame and Kakuzu, much to her anger, thus starting a fight. Later when Tobi and Zetsu arrived, Tobi admits the truth about Lee. Upon hearing this, Konan, along with the rest of Akatsuki beat up Deidara for not revealing Lee was a spy. In Episode 51, Sasuke teams up with Akatsuki to destroy Konoha. Konan is seen in the Episode, alongside with Pain and Kakuzu fighting Team Asuma. She is later shown defeated. Navigation pl:Konan Category:Ninjas Category:Female Category:Murderer Category:Naruto Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Kidnapper Category:Martial Artists Category:Deceased Category:Redeemed Category:In Love Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Protective Category:Contradictory Category:Tragic Category:Right-Hand Category:Enforcer Category:Betrayed Category:Pawns Category:Anti-Villain